New Akashi
by Yamada Haru
Summary: sejak kekalahannya di winter cup, Akashi sudah berubah drastis. Yuriko yang menyadari hal itu mencoba untuk membantunya. Menjadi Akashi Seijuro yang baru.


**New Akashi.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Akashi Seijuro, siswa SMA Rakuzan yang sangat dihormati oleh semua orang, semuanya tunduk kepadanya, tak ada yang berani menentangnya, selalu bersifat dingin, kejam dan pemimpin yang tegas.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum dia dikalahkan oleh seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya saat _winter cup._ Sekarang dia adalah tak lebih dari seorang siswa biasa yang diremehkan tak ada lagi yang membanggakannya, semuanya mengasingkannya, bahkan dia sendiri sudah tak lagi menjabat sebagai ketua osis dan sudah tidak lagi aktif di klub basket.

Yuriko adalah seorang siswi biasa di sekolah Akashi, penuh dengan senyum dan selalu tertawa, wajahnya selalu ceria. Diam-diam dia menyukai Akashi yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

Yuriko yang tau bahwa Akashi sudah berubah drastis sangat terkejut. Dia ingin Akashi seperti dulu lagi, tapi dia ingin Akashi menjadi ramah dan baik kepada semua orang.

"Hei Yuriko jangan bengong." Salah seorang temannya bernama Sera menepuk pundaknya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah iya." Ucapnya.

"Kau pasti mikirin si Akashi lagi, benarkan?" Tanyanya kepada Yuriko.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan dia." Yuriko mencoba mengelak.

"Aku tak percaya, kau bohong." Yuriko hanya menghela napas.

"Sudah sebaiknya kita makan dulu, laper nih." Sera menarik tangan Yuriko untuk mengajaknya ke kantin.

XXX

Mereka makan dikantin, sembari makan Yuriko menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Matanya tertuju pada siswa bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah Akashi yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Akashi duduk sendirian di meja kantin yang panjang itu. Tak ada orang lain yang duduk disana.

Yuriko menatapnya dengan penuh iba, dia tak pernah membayangkan seorang Akashi bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Hei kau tau tidak sekolah mana yang mengalahkan sekolah kita?" Tanya Sera.

Yurika hanya menggelengkan kepala, dia tidak mau tau siapa yang mengalahkan Rakuzan baginya itu membuatnya semakin kasihan melihat Akashi.

"Yang mengalahkan sekolah kita itu adalah SMA Seirin yang masih seumur jagung." Jelas Sera.

Yurika langsung meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya di atas mangkuk nasi yang sudah tak ada isinya lagi.

"Tidak perlu membahas itu, aku tak ingin tau." Yuriko langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan kantin.

"Maaf aku tau kau pasti masih marah, siapa yang tidak marah jika orang dicintainya di ubah sebegitu drastis." Ucap Sera.

Yuriko hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan kantin.

Selama dia menuju ke kelasnya, pikirannya kalut, dia tak bisa melihat Akashi seperti itu baginya itu terlalu menyiksanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Apa aku berhenti saja." Gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi sisi lain hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak menyerah dan terus bertahan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Yuriko terus berpikir.

XXX

Pelajaran sudah berakhir, Yuriko pulang ke rumahnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dia menubruk seseorang.

"Maaf saya tak sengaja." Kata Yuriko kepada orang yang di tabraknya.

Yuriko melihat orang yang berdiri didepannya. Mata bening berwarna biru laut dan surainya yang berwarna biru muda. Seragam yang dipakainya bukan seragam Rakuzan melainkan seragam sekolah lain.

"Maaf kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang didepannya.

Yuriko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bersekolah di Rakuzan?" Tanyanya kepada Yuriko.

"Iya."

"Kau kenal Akashi Seijuro?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya kepada Yuriko lagi.

Yuriko tak langsung menjawab, dia malah membalikkannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Yuriko agak sinis.

"Ah maaf, aku Kuroko Tetsuya dari SMA Seirin." Dia memperkenalkan diri.

Yuriko teringat sesuatu, dia ingat ucap Sera tadi di kantin yang mengucapkan kata Seirin.

"Jadi kau yang memenangkan _winter cup_ tahun ini." Yuriko menatap Kuroko.

"Ya itu benar." Ucapnya.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi setelah kalian menang?" Tanya Yuriko dan Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya berubah, tidak ada lagi yang menganggap Akashi bahkan sekarang saja dia sudah tak lagi bermain basket." Yuriko berkata sambil menerawang ke depan.

Kuroko tertegun dengan ucapannya, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, aku tak tau sama sekali."

"Yah aku tau dia memang selalu dingin kepada semua, tapi aku tak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa jadi begini, sekarang dia mungkin sudah di anggap orang yang lemah." Ucap Yuriko.

"Apa kau mau merubahnya menjadi lebih baik?" Kuroko menatap Yuriko.

"Yah aku mau." Yuriko menatap Kuroko dengan yakin.

"Lakukan lah, jika kau perlu bantuan temui aku, aku pasti akan membantumu. Karena Akashi adalah temanku juga." Kuroko tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Yuriko tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati, "yah aku pasti akan merubahmu, Akashi."

XXX

Besoknya Yuriko berangkat lebih pagi kesekolahnya.

Dia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan melihat Akashi sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yuriko menghembuskan napas.

"Selamat pagi Akashi." Yuriko mengucapkan salam disertai senyuman secerah matahari.

Akashi menegakkan kepalanya, sudah lama tak ada yang mengucapkan ucapan seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Akashi datar.

Yuriko duduk sejenak di tempat duduk depan Akashi.

"Hei Akashi, kau mau menjadi Akashi Seijuro yang baru." Yuriko berkata sambil menatap ke jendela besar di kelasnya.

Akashi membelakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Akashi.

"Yah jadilah Akashi Seijuro yang baru, Akashi yang disegani semua orang tapi selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang."

Akashi menatap Yuriko cukup lama, dia tak percaya ada yang berkata begitu.

"Apa itu bisa dilakukan, aku sudah kehilangan semuanya sudah tak ada yang menganggap ku." Akashi berkata lirih.

Yuriko menepuk pundak Akashi masih dengan senyumannya, "kau pasti bisa, aku akan membantumu."

Matanya membulat, "kau mau membantuku."

Yuriko mengangguk dengan yakin, lalu dia mengangkat satu ibu jarinya, "tentu saja."

XXX

"Ayo kekantin aku lapar nih." Sera langsung menarik lengan Yuriko seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu dulu." Yuriko melepas tangannya dari Sera.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sera.

Yuriko langsung menarik Sera ketempat duduk Akashi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Dia bingung dengan temannya sendiri.

Yuriko tak menjawab dia malah tersenyum.

"Akashi ayo kita ke kantin." Ajaknya dengan nada gembira.

Akashi mengangguk.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan, aku tau kau suka Akashi tapi-" ucapannya langsung di potong oleh Yuriko.

"Aku hanya membantunya menjadi Akashi yang baru." Yuriko tersenyum.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sera tak mengerti perkataan Yuriko.

"Nanti kau juga tau." Ucapnya santai.

Sera hanya menatap Yuriko dengan bingung.

Mereka makan bersama di kantin, Akashi tak lagi duduk sendirian di meja panjang itu kini ada dua orang yang bersamanya.

"Hei bisakah kau tersenyum sedikit saja, bagaimana mau berubah kalau masih begitu." Yuriko berkata sambil memakan roti cokelatnya.

Akashi hanya mengangguk, tapi sebenarnya tanpa di ketahui oleh Yuriko dia tersenyum meskipun hanya sebuah senyuman tipis.

Sera hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

XXX

Sejak itu sedikit demi sedikit Yuriko membantu Akashi. Mulai dari mencalonkannya menjadi ketua kelas lagi sampai menjadi ketua osis di sekolah. Awalnya Yuriko dianggap aneh orang disekitarnya tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa orang bisa berubah. Dan hasilnya Akashi kini sudah menjadi ketua kelas yang merangkap sebagai ketua osis juga. Akashi sekarang juga lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Hei ayo cepat hari ini ada rapat osis." Kini Akashi menarik lengan Yuriko yang dipilih langsung oleh Akashi sebagai wakil ketua osis.

"Iya tunggu sebentar." Yuriko sedang menyiapkan kebutuhan untuk rapat nanti, mulai dari kertas, pulpen dan buku yang dibutuhkan untuk mencatat.

Rapat osis pun dimulai Akashi dan Yuriko juga sudah sampai di ruang osis.

"Apa yang kau mau diskusikan kepada kami Akashi?" Tanya salah seorang dari anggota osis.

"Aku ingin membahas rapat soal lomba basket yang akan dia adakan bulan depan, apa tim sekolah kita sudah siap." Kata Akashi kepada semua orang.

Yuriko tersentak. Dia baru ingat Akashi sampai sekarang masih belum dianggap oleh tim basket Rakuzan.

Terbesit sebuah ide di pikirannya untuk menyatukan mereka lagi.

"Akan kulaksanankan ide ini setelah rapat." Gumamnya dalam hati.

XXX

"Baik rapat kita tutup, kalian boleh pulang sekarang terima kasih." Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruang osis bersama Yuriko.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Akashi.

"Ehm maaf Akashi, hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu masih ada hal yang aku ingin kerjakan." Yuriko berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa, yasudah aku pulang duluan ya." Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum lalu dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Yuriko.

Yuriko menatap Akashi yang sudah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah itu Yuriko berlari kecil menuju gedung olahraga sesuai dengan idenya.

Yuriko langsung membuka pintunya dan melihat klub basket sedang bermain.

"Halo teman-teman." Yuriko berjalan kedalam gedung olahraga.

"Hai Yuriko tumben sekali kemari ada apa?" Tanya Reo.

Sebenarnya Yuriko kenal baik orang-orang di klub basket jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan mereka.

"Ada hal penting ingin aku tanyakan kepada kalian semua." Yuriko berkat tegas.

"Tanyakan saja." Jawab Kotaro.

"Kalian masih ingat Akashi kan." Dia memulainya.

"Tentu saja, dia yang sok hebat padahal sendirinya lebih lemah dari kami." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Apa kalian mau menerimanya lagi sebagai tim basket Rakuzan?" Tanya Yuriko perlahan karena dia tau ini pasti lebih berat dari pada mencalonkan Akashi sebagai ketua osis.

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah." Ucap Kotaro ketus.

"Tapi dia sudah berubah, dia bukannya lagi Akashi yang suka memerintahkan kalian dengan kejam, tidak dia sudah berubah." Ucap Yuriko meyakinkan.

"Dia tak mungkin berubah, mustahil." Kotaro tak percaya.

"Tapi sekarang saja dia sudah menjadi ketua osis lagi, semua orang sudah mempercayainya lagi, berilah dia satu kesempatan lagi." Yuriko masih berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kalau sampai dia seperti dulu lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan." Tanya Mayuzumi dingin.

"Percayalah, karena aku yang membantunya untuk berubah."

Mereka semua terdiam.

Mayuzumi mendekati Yuriko.

"Baiklah aku percaya."

Semua membelakkan matanya.

"Tunggu kau mau memasukkan si monster itu lagi." Nebuya agak terkejut.

"Semua orang bisa berubah dan aku yakin itu." Ucap Mayuzumi tanpa ragu.

Mereka kembali terdiam dan akhirnya mereka semua setuju.

"Horee makasih aku senang sekali." Yuriko tersenyum.

"Besok suruh dia kemari, kami tunggu di sini sebelum masuk sekolah." Ucap Mayuzumi.

Yuriko mengangguk tanda dia akan membawa Akashi kemari besok.

XXX

Besoknya Yuriko berangkat pagi seperti biasa, dia berlari kecil menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan senang.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas dia langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Selamat pagi Yuriko." Sapa Akashi hangat.

"Ya selamat pagi." Yuriko langsung menaruh tasnya di tempat duduknya dan beranjak ke tempat duduk Akashi.

"Ikut denganku." Ucap Yuriko sambil menarik Akashi.

"Mau kemana sih pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Akashi bingung.

"Sudah ikut saja." Yuriko hanya tersenyum membuat Akashi makin penasaran.

Mereka berjalan dan sampai didepan gedung olahraga.

"Mau apa kita kesini Yuriko?" Tanya Akashi.

"Masuklah kedalam." Ucap Yuriko sambil menatap pintu itu.

"Aku belum siap untuk masuk kedalamnya." Akashi menudukkan kepalanya.

"Masuklah, ada sesuatu yang menantimu di dalam." Ujarnya.

Akashi membuka pintu perlahan dengan ragu-ragu sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Yuriko tapi hanya di balas dengan senyuman.

Pintu sudah dibuka dan Akashi melihat semua anggota tim sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Kau lama Akashi." Ucap Kotaro.

"Kami sudah menunggu kapten." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil mengulas senyum.

Akashi tak percaya dengan pemandangan ini, tidak ada tatapan menjatuhkan dari mereka yang ada hanyalah tatapan seorang sahabat yang telah menantinya.

"Kapten?" Tanya Akashi.

Mayuzumi mengangguk, "mulai sekaran kau akan menjadi kapten kami lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak mencalonkan diri bagaimana-" Akashi menoleh kearah Yuriko di belakangnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Iya ini kejutan untukmu, selamat kembali kapten Akashi." Yuriko mengulas senyuman.

Akashi menatap semuanya secara bergantian. Semuanya sudah berubah berbeda dengan dulu yang tak ada rasa persahabatannya.

Setitik air mata turun dari matanya membasahi wajahnya.

"Hei kapten nanti kita latihan ya." Ucap Kotaro sambil merangkul Akashi.

Yuriko yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Tugasnya menjadikan Akashi yang baru telah berhasil. Kini dia akan menjadi Yuriko yang dulu, Yuriko yang hanya memandang Akashi dari kejauhan dan mencari-cari Akashi saat di kantin.

Yuriko melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga dengan senyuman.

Sampai sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Akashi menatap Yuriko.

"Tugas ku sudah selesai, kau sudah menjadi Akashi yang baru jadi ini telah selesai." Yuriko masih tersenyum tapi ada air mata yang turun sedikit ke wajahnya.

"Tidak, jangan begitu, jangan tinggalkan aku, jadilah pacarku." Akashi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Yuriko tak menyangka Akashi akan berkata begitu, "Kau serius?"

"Yah aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana mengatakannya dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat." Akashi mengulas senyuman.

Air matanya makin lama makin banyak, dia tak percaya kalau Akashi akan mengatakan itu.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Akashi dengan erat.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

 **Ok ceritanya sudah selesai... bagaimana apa kalian suka^^**

 **Ok ditunggu riviewnya^^**


End file.
